Through Heaven's Eyes
by Nebriniel Peredhil
Summary: Merlin is 16 when Arthur is born and is in the center of the purge. His farther, Prince Balinor, Brother to the king gets him away before he too can be killed. Merlin lives a life in the wilderness where those seeking refuge can come till one day Arthur comes. Only the death of the king can bring him freedom, but he does all looking through heaven's eyes.


A man with long black hair and beard stood at a large wooden door wearing a red shirt with trousers. He took a breath and opened the door.

"UNCLE" a young man's voice rang out and the black haired man chuckled at the sight. His son sat at a table his large ears sticking out over his curly black hair while, his uncle, who was very much a second father to the boy sat and poked him in the stomach.

"What did I miss here?" He asked and his son and brother turned to face him.

"Merlin here was just telling me about a girl he meet in the marketplace this morning." his brother said in a teasing voice poking his son in the stomach again. His son groaned and wiggled away from his uncle.

"Oh really Uther? Please enlighten me. I have heard nothing of a girl." He smirked taking a seat across from his son.

"Oh yes, he said quote, 'her hair looked like the night sky, neither pitch black, nor navy blue. And her lips looked like ruby red rose petals.' I truly think the boy is head over heels." Uther laughed and Merlin turned pink.

"No 'm not" Merlin mumbled.

"oh he is Balinor truly but what bring you here?"

"Oh yes. You lovely wife is not so lovely right now and demands your presence."

Uther bit his lip and slowly stood. Merlin looked at Uther and smiled.

"Can I go too?" Merlin asked. Uther and Balinor shared a look.

"Absolutely." they said in unison. Merlin smiled and took off running out the door.

"I wouldn't have gone if he wouldn't." Balinor admited softly.

"Ygraine is getting scarier by the day, only can make her smile. Bless that boy." Uther said and stood to follow Merlin.

Through heaven's eyes.

Merlin knocked softly on the door to the queen' chambers.

"Come in." a soft voice answered. Merlin opened to large wooden door and peeked his head in.

"Mum?" Merlin called softly.

He spotted the queen sitting on her bed brushing her long blonde hair. The very pregnant queen turned her head to look at Merlin she broke out into smile and motioned for him to come in. Merlin closed the door behind him and walked to the queen's side.

"How nice of you to come and visit me, Merlin." she said. "And stop calling me mum, it makes me feel old." she said slapping his arm. He smiled and sat down next to he on the bed.

"May I brush your hair Aunty?" he asked. She handed him her brush and he crawled behind her and slowly brushed her hair.

"You better get used to being called Mum because you'll be on in a few months. And my little cousin and I will be wrecking havoc in no time."

She spun around and looked at him.

"You will not be a bad influence on my little girl." She said sharply. Then suddenly he froze and his eyes went blank.

"Merlin?" he didn't respond. She crawled back slightly to look at her nephew full on.

His eyes seemed to twitch with great speed and his face was lax. It was when the door opened that Merlin fully shook as he fell to the floor.

"MERLIN!" she shrieked.

" Ygraine?" A voice called and her husband and brother in law appeared.

Balinor's eyes widened and he dropped next to his son as Uther collected his wife in his arms and covered her face.

"Come on Merlin, com on son. We're right here. You're scaring your aunt. You need to come back to us now." Balinor hushed trying to sooth his son. Slowly stopped shaking and started to come round.

"Dad?" he whispered.

"I'm here."

"For a life to be had a life must be given." He whispered echoing the words of Nimueh before Uther agreed to their deal to make his wife fertile.

Slowly Merlin stood and walked over to his aunt. He placed a hand on her belly and looked straight at it.

"You hold the once and future king, but he shall have a hard life, without his mother." Merlin said and walked away towards the door.

"His name will be Arthur." Merlin said over his shoulder and left the room.

Through heaven's eyes

Merlin sat on the steps leading up to the castle and inspected his warn leather boots thoroughly.

"Merlin." A soft voice called.

"Hm." he asked shrugging his shoulders but not moving. He saw in his peripheral vision two small yellow shoes and a yellow dress. The shoes moved till he heard the ruffles of someone sitting down next to him.

"Merlin can you please look at me." the voice repeated.

Ever so slowly Merlin turned his blue eyes to his aunt and tears sprung up in his eyes.

"Honey tell me what you saw." she said warping an arm around his thin shoulders.

"You will die in child birth to a son. Then Father will be killed as will many others. I will be left alone and Arthur will be raised by a ruthless father. Magic shall not be welcomed here in Camelot for many years." Merlin whispered, then leaned into this aunt's embrace. "I don't want to lose you. You're like mum to me after mine died and Uncle Uther is like a father to me. I don't want to lose you two, too."

"Oh Merlin, If you ever lose me promise me one thing, never lose your heart. Can you promise me that?" she asked. He nodded into her side.

"You're 16th birthday is in 3 days, Merlin." She said. He lifted his head up and looked at her confused.

"What do you want for your birthday?" She asked. Merlin shrugged his shoulders.

"Oh don't give me that, what do you want?" She said pushing his arm.

"I told father I wanted a dragon egg to keep till I can call him.. or her. I told Uncle Uther I wanted a new long sword that had a red and gold hilt made with silver steel. Little Leon said he was gonna get me a cloak." Merlin said.

"How about you and me go and spend the day together in the market place then we can go and spend time in the meadows." She suggested. Merlin smiled and nodded hugging her.

"lets enjoy our time together while we still have it."

"Okay."

"Don't forget the banquet tonight." she said reminding him before standing.

He looked up at her and smiled, "I won't"

She patted his shoulder and walked inside.

Through Heaven's eyes

"MY LORD WAKE UP!" A voice shouted at him. Merlin sat straight up and rubbed his head. William his servant stood towering over him.

"You're late Merlin!" will said.

Merlin's eyes widened and he stood up from the steps outside and ruffled his hair.

"I'm done for, Father will kill me!" Merlin shouted running into the castle. Will followed his friend.

" Don't worry, nobody will even notice us coming in." Will reassured him and they raced in. they burst inside and all eyes were turned to the two.

"Nobody will even notice." Merlin growled.


End file.
